


death with dignity

by bellamavi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Demons, Incubus Peter Parker, M/M, Poor Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Smut, Starker, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: "Peter is an incubus and he gets bought by mob boss, tony stark! 😍 request" was all I needed to write this piece.





	death with dignity

As a boss of the most dangerous mob organization in the world, Tony Stark was, indeed, the most dangerous man. His single action could destroy one’s entire life and family, his single order could make the government turn upside down. That’s why not everybody is right for this job; it must be someone who’s stable, assertive, disgustingly intelligent, self-confident and charismatic.

Tony Stark was the right man for this position.

It seemed like he was unbreakable, strong both emotionally and physically. Loyal to his friends and employees, caring for them and their families.

When the day of his trip to Afghanistan came, it was safe to say he was ready for any other occurrence than planned. Anything could go wrong, but he trusted his instinct and spontaneity enough to relax in the private plane he shared with James Rhodes, best friend and right hand.

Shaking hands with the enemy was always his favorite part. He knew the Guardians despised him and his humor, especially the head of the group, Peter Quill. Tony always felt superior to the younger man, wittier and smarter in general. And Quill was painfully aware of that.

The demonstration of the brand new missile of Tony’s invention, “Jericho”, went well. Quill was impressed, listening to the instructions carefully, and Stark was sure he got them.

Suddenly he felt his wrists being pulled behind his back and handcuffed. The same went for Rhodes, who tried to break free, but failed miserably, knocked down to his knees. It was a fucking ambush. Business had always been difficult with the Guardians, Quill being unpredictable and sometimes unbelievably stubborn, but this time they’ve outdone themselves. Tony and James were threatened to be killed unless they gave the missile for free, and let Quill claim it as their own idea. Great way to achieve anything.

While he was speaking, pointing all options they had left, there could be heard a scowl and a louder growl from the other room. That made Tony curious. Was that another failed experiment of their own, or something worse Quill hadn’t thought through?

“It’s just our little treasure we’ve stolen from those bastards in Queens. Pain in the ass, believe me. I actually regret getting this piece of garbage out of there.”

The thing started panting, with a roaring sound growing with each exhale.

“Let me see”, Tony asked politely, “Please, Quill. Let me see it.”

Quill shrugged and nodded at his men to give him what he wants. They brought a big cage that could hold two adult German shepherds at least. There was a young man imprisoned, on his knees and elbows, tied in chains all over his half naked body. He wore a piece of clothing that was supposed to be underwear, probably. His skin was bruised and scarred, and he had a fresh blood stain under his nose. Tony noticed a couple of piercings in both of his ears. But they weren’t as vibrant as the beautiful big brown eyes, sparkling a reddish color in the light.

When he saw Tony, he grabbed the bars in front of him and from now on, he never stopped looking at the man. With a devilish gaze, he kept his mouth open, his tongue licking them.

Tony felt like he was hit with a tank. Like he forgot about his purpose of being there and the dangerous situation he had found himself in. The boy’s eyes were cutting through his body like a knife.

“Is that… Is that an incubus?” He heard Rhodes’ voice as if from behind a wall.

“Indeed, it’s the fucking demon. Literally.” Apparently Quill’s men liked this kind of jokes, because they exchanged a few small giggles. “He seduces every one of my guys I put in charge to guard him. So we mostly torture him, so that he don’t have the opportunity.”

“Does it work?” Rhodes asked sceptically.

“… Sometimes.”

James shook his head and examined briefly the demon’s thin body. “You’ve cut his wings and tail off. He’s too… humanoid, more than I’ve ever seen.”

“You’ve ever seen?” Tony woke up from the short spell he fell under, and interjected.

“I have a history with these. Used to run tests on them. Dangerous, they are very dangerous.” He frowned, deep in thought, remembering all those long hours spent with the incubuses. All the nightmares. How many times did he risk his life for the sake of those tests?

Tony turned his gaze back to the demon, who seemed to beg him with his pitiful face and eyes. But beg for what? For help?

“I have an offer you cannot reject, Quill” Tony’s voice spoke before his brain could have comprehended. When Quill was all ears, he continued, “I’m gonna take this demonic beauty home, and you’re gonna let us go. The missile stays mine, and you’re gonna buy it, like a good boy.”

The Guardian’s face changed. He wanted to get rid of this god-forsaken creature that was killing his men one by one, more than he wanted the missile. They were short on people since he’s brought the incubus to his base.

“Fuck you, Stark. Take this hellish garbage and get the fuck outta here.”

Tony smirked victoriously, glanced at his new acquisition and waited for the Guardians to let his wrists free. The demon started shaking his cage impatiently, exposing pure white teeth, sharp at the edges.

At the Stark Tower, the incubus was transported into a big cell separated with bulletproof glass. Doctor Banner wasn’t happy with his boss’ decision, claiming it’s reckless to put such an unknown to the humanity entity to this place. They didn’t even know how to fight it, if it decided to slaughter them all.

Bruce resisted mentioning his fear about Tony’s common sense. It was untypical for him to make a decision so stupid and unbeneficial. At the same time though, he didn’t want to lose his job, that could lead to him being dead and buried somewhere in Alaska within days.

“I never caught your name. Do you have one?” Tony asked the creature, who’d been wandering around his cell, then approached the glass and touched it. Bruce Banner was in the back, taking notes.

“Peter. Peter Parker, sir.”

His voice vibrated in Tony’s ears. It took him a while to keep calm. Grunting, he crossed his arms and asked another question.

“Are you really an incubus? A demon? I never really wanted to believe in this kind of stuff.”

Peter grinned, his teeth like pearls, put both of his hands on the glass and hummed, “I am, Mr. Stark, sir.”

Tony felt nauseous for a second, a sharp ache attacking his head suddenly. Losing focus a little, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Tony?” It was Bruce, speaking in a delicate, caring tone.

“What, yeah, I’m fine”, the man assured his doctor and close friend. When Bruce backed off, he asked, “You just messed with my head, is that right?”

All Peter Parker did in response was arching his back and licking the glass in front of Tony’s face.

The only person that Peter listened to, was, obviously, Tony. He was obedient, didn’t cause any trouble seducing anyone and behaved well, locked in his big cell, mostly reading books and meditating.

Tony gained a lot of confidence towards the creature, talking to him every day, asking about his history and personal things. He had experience with a lot of non-human entities, but as stated before, he never wanted to believe in demons or ghosts.

He also didn’t want to believe in his complete fall for Peter Parker. Waking up in sweat every morning was odd, but he wasn’t willing to connect it in any way to the boy. Until that one night.

Feeling something weighing on his chest, he opened his eyes immediately. Sleep paralysis was unlikely, because he could move all his limps and head. But there was this unholy nightmare, haunting Tony ever since he laid his eyes on it, sitting on his chest and staring.

“I missed you, Mr. Stark. I don’t like spending nights alone.”

This must be a dream, crossed Tony’s mind, but Peter was quick to read it and respond.

“You’re not dreaming, Mr. Stark. Did you really think that wall of glass could stop me?” His great force stopped Tony from getting up, holding him by the neck, with one hand, caressing his cheek with the other. “It’s okay, sir. I’m here to take all your stress away.”

Nothing has ever turned out to be such a mistake in Tony Stark’s life. Once their lips smashed together, there was no salvation. He forgot about Rhodes’ warnings, Dr. Banner’s advices, and his common sense was sent straight to hell by this demon, who tasted like the sweetest dessert, moaned so beautifully, rode Tony’s dick so gracefully and made him come so many times that night, that his load was almost dry.

Peter didn’t pay attention to any of the guards, to any of Tony’s friends and employees. All he wanted was the boss himself. The moment he saw him, he wanted to taste him, he wanted to drag him through the darkest path of sexual arousal and hell itself.

“I promise, Mr. Stark, I won’t hurt any of your men. Don’t tell them that wall is useless. I want you and only you.”

Tony was in great danger, and was fully aware of that. But he couldn’t say no to these devilish eyes, these tempting moves and the softest skin he’s ever touched. Peter was bruised and had a lot of scars, but that didn’t stop him from demanding to be spanked and bitten during their nights together. As cruel as it sounds, Tony was his favorite victim of them all. The most handsome, the smartest, the best in general. He’s never been this satisfied in his entire existence.

They weren’t monotonous in their sexual voyage. Sometimes Tony was too exhausted, so he made love to Peter, fucking him slowly and caringly. He’d always clean them up after finished, taking shower together or just using wet piece of cloth. Peter didn’t sleep, so he just lied there, cuddling his Mr. Stark and watching him dreaming. He knew their intercourses were depriving Tony of his health and stamina, he knew they weren’t meant for the happy ending. But how could he stop loving this perfectly sinful human? Even on Tony’s deathbed, he promised himself he’d be there, holding his hand, waiting for his last breath to leave the cancer-eaten lungs, as the man would whisper to him slowly,

“Oh my god, Peter. I knew you were gonna be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I actually am proud of this one!!!
> 
> petersmoan.tumblr.com if anyone would like to follow my starker side blog!


End file.
